The Single Hidden Truth
by sonoci
Summary: Light HeiShin. First Shonen-ai fic, so please be nice. - Heiji learns that although there may 'only be a single truth', that truth might not be so easy to accept or reveal.


_**A/N:**_ Hi everybody, welcome to the oneshot. I don't normally write HeiShin things but this is a gift for Pandakitty since I promised her I'd write something if I ever got all the Case Closed movies and…well, I did. (And the seasons, yay!) Anyway, it might not be that good since I'm not exactly a yaoi kind of girl and it'll mostly be fluff since fluff is usually the best I do, so…there. You were warned!

*cough* Moving on, I hope more than just Pandakitty can get a kick out of this.

…Here goes nothing…

* * *

**The Single Hidden Truth **

People's stares followed him continuously as he ran without pause down the crowded street. He had quite the lead and knew the streets well: the police would never catch him no matter how loud they shouted. Murder had seemed easy, but he was far better at the art of escape. With his feet he could trust; with evidence, however, he apparently couldn't. Used to running on many occasions, he knew it was best to slip away as soon as possible, thus he ran into a nearby alley.

Peering over his shoulder to ensure no one had followed him, he nearly tripped and fell when a shadow greeted him once he faced his original direction. Leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets was the teen from before: the one that had unravelled the '_perfect_' murder. Positioning himself into the middle of the alleyway, the teen effectively blocked the exit. Smiling in the dim light, he turned his hat backwards to reveal his face further. With the familiar Osakan accent, he spoke, "Hey there. Runnin' isn't such a good idea. Why don' ya turn yourself in? …You've got nowhere t' run, after all."

_Nowhere to run_? The lad was mistaken. Yes, he'd succeeded in predicting where he was going to sneak away, but the boy had only blocked the _exit_ - the _entrance_ where he'd come in was a different story.

Turning, he began to sprint once more but he barely got even a single step in before-

* * *

"…Geez, Kudo, ya knocked 'im out cold," commenting on the criminal lying in the middle of the alley as his assailant phoned the police to give them their location, Heiji couldn't help but mock the smaller detective's miscalculation, "Ya didn't have t' hit him straight in the face. I mean, don'tcha think that's a little extreme?"

With a small huff, Kudo snapped his phone closed, ending the call with the police, "…Shut up - you _know_ I wasn't aiming for his face. He spun around as I was kicking the ball, that's all." There seemed to be a small bit of embarrassment behind Kudo's squeaking younger voice.

How Heiji loved it when dwarfy little Kudo tried to hide his faults. It wasn't as if Heiji was one to talk, but he personally thought Kudo should be a little more open with his problems. Help was never a bad thing. Even if it was something like his predicament with the Organization which could be dangerous to those who knew about it, Heiji firmly believed having people around to support him would be the best solution. Yet for some reason, Kudo was adamant on the task of keeping the secret. That was a fault in itself, but damn, it was somehow cute.

Staring down at the chibi version of the actual Kudo, Heiji thanked the darkness for hiding the red in his cheeks. Something also fortunate for the Osakan detective was the lead the murderer of the week had on the police - it gave him and Kudo ample time for silence once the man had been knocked out. Tapping his enhanced sneakers impatiently on the pavement as he waited for the officials to get there, Kudo was none the wiser of the stare directed at his back and the secret held behind him.

While Kudo had his identity as '_Conan Edogawa_' to hide, Heiji had his unrequited love for the fellow teenage detective. For the life of him, Heiji couldn't pinpoint when it had happened but something about the - now '_former_' - '_High School Detective of the East'_ caused his cheeks to burn on occasion. Usually he'd be able to remain calm by focusing on the crime he and Kudo had uncovered or the events the two of them were normally at when they met, but if there was ever a slight pause where he and the shrunken male were alone something jumped inside of him and only recently had he realized it was his heart. He had no idea _why_, though.

Before meeting Kudo, Heiji had been just like any other regular teenage guy - motorcycling, practicing kendo, liking _girls_ (possibly even Kazuha slightly) - but when Kudo Shinichi showed up on that case leaning in the doorway weak but still able to one-up Heiji, something changed. His devotion for not missing a detail, believing in the evidence and always searching to pin down the criminal, not for his own fame or benefit - it was inspiring…at least, that's what Heiji _thought_ it was.

As time went on and he figured out Kudo's predicament while becoming more acquainted with him, Heiji slowly became unsure of his '_inspiration_'. Around Kudo he'd tried to ease up on his temper and his overall attitude to '_be more like him_', but it turned out that explanation didn't seem to fit after a while. In fact, the more valid reason seemed to be closer to the lines of '_so he'll like me more_'. Once he'd come to that realization, denial set in quickly. Backing up the excuse avoiding the absurd implication was the hand wave of "I don' have a close male friend. That's all I'm aimin' for - nothin' else." Unfortunately, doubt set in again when even that justification seemed to cut corners.

Though he knew very well that Mouri Ran was the love of Kudo's life and that he'd do anything for her, Heiji often found himself instinctively trying to drag Kudo away from her. The common excuse for that one was usually "We need ta focus on the case", but every time Heiji said the words he felt as if he were lying. Around the third time he pulled Kudo away from the karate-able female, Heiji noticed a small contempt that popped up whenever she was close to Kudo. After a while, that feeling of scorn soon morphed into something more like…_jealousy_. A bit of fear had surfaced within Heiji when he also realized those feelings were the strongest when Mouri was doing something embarrassing or lovey-dovey - '_persuading_' Kudo, holding Kudo's hand, having Kudo sit in her lap or _taking a bath_ with Kudo were some of the top candidates. Heiji made sure to take an absence from Beika City out of paranoia when once he habitually thought Mouri to be '_lucky_' when she nearly _kissed_ Kudo in the play their school had put on. Odd as it was since he continually wanted to visit (or pry Mouri off of Kudo), Heiji lived up to his self-made promise and only saw Kudo again because his mother had shown up, not Heiji himself.

"…Ah, finally, the police are rounding the corner. Took them long enough," breaking Heiji from his thoughts with his more serious tone that clashed with his cute voice, Kudo turned towards Heiji with his arms crossed, "…Hey, you've been quiet for a while now. That's not like you at all. …Is something wrong?"

'_Yeah, I'm in love with a _guy_, that's what's wrong_,' obviously not about to say that out loud - especially to the current listener - Heiji chuckled nervously, "I-I was just worryin' that guy would get up an' we'd have t' restrain him, th-that's all."

"Huh…is that so?" Speaking with a bit of doubt in his lower, staid voice, Kudo didn't get the chance to ask further about Heiji's distraction as the police showed up. Reverting to his childish tone, he pointed toward the man lying by the deflated soccer ball and chirped, "There he is! The bad man!"

'_The detectives in this area aren't familiar with _"Conan" _so that lil' trill there which woulda been weird for Megure-keibu is nothin' more than an excited child t' these guys. …But still_, "bad man" _Kudo_? _How-_' Stuck on the adjective, Heiji paused before losing his smile. Frowning, he stared questionably at his reflection in a puddle at his feet, '…adorable. _…It isn't right for me t' think that, I would never on any other occasion but…right now, it's the first…an'_ only _word I can think of t' describe him_.' Eying the shorter boy's back as he giggled and pretended to fit his unwanted appearance of an innocent seven-year old, Heiji's lip curved as he quietly ruffled his hair in embarrassment, '_I feel like I'm in a trance when he acts like that. Ugh, Kudo…what the hell did ya do ta me_…?'

"Hattori," skilled in the art of bringing him back down to Earth, Kudo tilted his head toward the backs of the police as they left, "The police are done here, so we might as well be too. It's not too late, but Ran'll probably still be worried about me."

Upon hearing the name '_Ran_', Heiji's eyebrows furrowed with a small anger. In turn, upon his eyebrows furrowing he rubbed the sides of his temples in frustration. '_Get a grip! Kudo's a _guy_: _guys _like_ girls. You're _a guy_: guys _like _girls - you _like_ girls.'

Not noticing the little fit being thrown behind him, Kudo continued on, "We'll have to find her and the bumbling Ojiisan so we can tell them where we're going in person."

"Where we're goin'…?" Unable to recall any formerly made plans, Heiji blushed slightly, "I…don't remember plannin' t' go anywhere…"

"I should hope not since this is the first time you're hearing about it," Kudo stated simply, his round head cradled in his little hands, "Earlier today, before you got here, I was told something interesting that I'd like to discuss with you…in private of course. There's a little restaurant down the way. Not many people know about it and the food is good, we should be able to talk there."

Doing his best to avoid the light of the street lamps to keep up his shady cover of his expression, Heiji felt his heart race, '_Damn it, damn it…why is it the first word that popped into my head when he said that was _date?' Desperate to abandon his shame, he stuttered, "I-I'm guessin' ya wanna talk about _Them_… D-Don'tcha think a restaurant is…uh…too _public_ for that?"

"Didn't you hear me? Not many people know about it. …Besides, it isn't _Them_ I want to talk about," dismissing the topic as he began to ramble about the types of food the restaurant served, Kudo helped Heiji come to light on something.

Despite all of his fame and glory for his deductions and brains, Kudo Shinichi was completely oblivious. When it came down to it, anything that couldn't revolve around murder was a blind spot for him, whether it be music or love. Heiji couldn't help but be grateful with that fact, but at the same time it slightly irked him.

If Heiji ever got around to truly grasping his feelings, would Kudo even understand? That was more frightening than rejection in the Osakan's personal opinion.

* * *

"…_Really_? You're gonna be able t' turn back?" Asking a bit too loudly, Heiji's lowered his tone when Kudo shushed him harshly, "…How did she find the formula? …Did ya manage t' actually find a sample?"

"No, no, Haibara said that she'd made some progress with the previous attempts and some new ideas that came to her. She says she's really confident with it, but…" Leaving Heiji on the edge of his seat, Kudo took a few bites of his kiddie meal before finishing, "…she says there might be a catch."

Considering that the process involved his bones growing while his entire body pulsed _without_ a catch, Heiji was generally worried whiled asking, "…What kinda catch?"

"It might be the true antidote, she's really confident of that. But…she said as a scientist, she always has to think of possible consequences if the experiment is to fail. It's the consequence she's worrying about," spinning the ice in his cup with his bendy straw, Kudo was nearly inaudible, "She's says if it doesn't work…I may never be able to turn back."

Merely hearing the words horrified Heiji to no end. All of Kudo's work and misery would be in vain if he couldn't go back to the way he used to be for good. Clenching his teeth, Heiji leaned forward and - although roughly - whispered, "How can ya even be _considerin_' that? T' me it's less risky if ya got the poison from Them an' worked from there. Even if ya return t' normal for good, you'd have t' hide until it was safe anyway."

Watching as Kudo fumbled with his meal, Heiji connected the dots. Doing everything in his power to keep the animosity out of his voice, he murmured, "…She's gettin' worried again, isn't she?"

"Yeah…there was apparently an accident around the area I lied about being in and…just my luck, my phone's battery dies the same day. She cried and stared out the window, just wondering if I was okay…while I stood by and watched," hearing a rare broken note in Kudo's voice, Heiji couldn't quite grasp onto it as the smaller boy's pitch picked up to an odd chirp, "There's going to be a big dance to celebrate another of the Suzuki corporation's successes. Ran invited me.

"With the chance ahead of me, how could I say no?"

'…_You could say no…by just tellin' her the truth_. _Kudo…you're takin' the hard path…'_ Determined to say something but not the words he'd thought, Heiji questioned, "…And what if it doesn't work? …What will ya do then, Kudo?"

"What else? I'll continue on and stop the Organization to prevent anyone else from meeting my fate. Once everything settles down, Edogawa Conan will reveal himself, and that will be that," stating it so simply, Kudo began to sip down his cola. "Besides," straw still in his mouth, he added, "Haibara only said I _may_ never be able to return back. It's only a small risk, but a risk nonetheless."

"Ya don't seem worried…but I know you are," unable to hold back his faint smile even in the circumstances, Heiji stared down at Kudo knowingly, "Why else would ya tell me this? …Ya want me t' be there…in case ya need t' be bailed out."

"You're as sharp as ever," chuckling as he lowered his head, the glass of his spectacles shined brightly, "but that's not all I needed you for."

Raising his brow at the shorter boy, Heiji was slightly worried when the only reply he got to his query on what Kudo was talking about was a mischievous, "You'll see~"

* * *

Turning in front of the mirrors ahead of him, Heiji adjusted the suit jacket he'd put on over the white shirt he'd equipped prior. Black and white were the staple colors for anyone, but Heiji didn't quite like the look of it. It was also a little loose. Kudo seemed to think the same thing.

"…That looks a little…_too_ formal for you. It's also a bit too big, so I wouldn't fit in it either," standing behind Heiji's legs, Kudo then unexpectedly reached up for the waistline of the pants to make his point. Pulling slightly, he commented, "I mean, look at how loose these pants are. Barely a tug at all and I can see your underwear."

Flushed as he felt Kudo let go of the pants and the elastic snapping back to its place, Heiji pulled away embarrassed, "Th-There's a better way t' solve that problem!"

Blinking up at him, Kudo then grew suspicious, "Geez, you've been so squirmy lately. You were fine this morning when we told the girls we were going shopping for a suit. Or…are you embarrassed by those red boxer shorts?" Smirking up deviously as Heiji's cheeks grew as red as his shorts, Kudo then brushed his suspicion to the side, "Anyway, you're right: there _is_ a better way to solve that problem. We could get a belt, but…I don't know, that suit just doesn't seem to call out to me."

Returning to the stall to try on a dark green vest over the white shirt he was currently wearing, Heiji suggested through the door, "Why don' ya let _me_ pick somethin'? Sometimes someone else's eye is a better choice t' find somethin' ta wear."

Though Heiji couldn't see him, he had no doubt Kudo's look was full of scepticism, "_You? _…I know I haven't been having much luck so far, but I think we should wait a little longer before betting on last resorts."

"Hey!" Feeling insulted, Heiji finished pulling on the new black dress pants quickly before coming out. Holding the door open with a scowl imprinted on his face, he pouted, "What's _that_ supposed t' mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," looking away at first, Kudo finally made eye contact after a pause. Before clapping a bit, his eyes widened, "Whoa, I take back what I said. I'm actually impressed. Dare I say, you even look _sexy_." Grinning as he observed Heiji's flustered reaction, Kudo then let him off the hook, "…Oh come on, I'm just kidding.

"Anyway, now that we've found your outfit, why don't we go about finding mine?" Taking a few steps back toward the racks, Kudo then bowed dramatically like a servant leading the way, "After _you_, oh, fashionable Hattori-sama."

'_Does he _know?' Stepping past the mocking '_younger_' boy, Heiji began to worry, '_He seems t' be openly proddin' my feelings like he knows - like he can read my mind or somethin'_.' Doing his best to act calm, Heiji continued a mantra in his skull, '…_Calm down, he doesn't know. _…You _barely know yourself. Just stay calm. It's just suits. Just-_'

Halting his stride by a certain gathering of suits, Heiji found his gaze attracted to a row of white ones. To the side, navy shirts had been laid out. Despite the counselling he'd just put his mind through merely seconds before, Heiji found his imagination running loose. Taller again, the image of Kudo in the snowy white outfit complete with his sleeves rolled up and the navy shirt unbuttoned popped in his brain. Almost like a simultaneous reaction, Heiji heard his voice echo, '…_Damn, he'd look sexy in that_…'

Before Heiji could reprimand himself for the ludicrous thoughts, Kudo spoke up, "…What, are you looking at this one?" Grabbing the edge of the pant leg sticking out underneath the jacket, he commented, "Isn't this a bit similar to what the _Kaitou Kid _wears?"

"The Kaitou Kid?" Taking in the outfit once more, Heiji noticed what Kudo was getting at. It was mighty similar to the '_gentleman_' thief's attire. '_Come t' think of it…that guy _does_ capture the hearts of all those girls… Doesn't he look like Kudo too-?_' Making a few connections, Heiji felt a bit of sweat roll to his red cheek, '_No…no! I'm…I'm not fallin' for the Kaitou Kid too, am I!_' Feeling a bit dizzy by all of the worry and denial in his brain, Heiji attempted to calm down again, '_Okay…whatever. That guy's a thief, I'm a detective. He belongs in jail, I don't like 'im. Besides, Kudo doesn't seem ta want that suit any_-'

Turning at a few clanks, Heiji stared horrified as Kudo tried to get the hanger off the rack. Pointing, he stuttered, "Wh-What are ya doin'! …I…I thought ya didn't like that one!"

Nearly losing his balance, Kudo sighed in relief as he stood straight once more with the hanger in his hand. Picking up one of the navy shirts, he jumped off the little shelf, "True, this does look a little like the Kid's suit, but hey: if the white and blue works for him, maybe it'll work for me."

In no mood to compare the Kid to Kudo, especially with his mixed feelings for the latter, Heiji scrambled for an excuse, "B-But what if ya spill somethin' on that! I-It's really expensive!"

"So…? My parents left me with the credit card, remember? Price isn't a problem. Anyway…" Staring with suspicion again at the taller detective, Kudo rose his brow, "…weren't _you_ the one who picked this out?" Spinning around momentarily to check for other customers, Kudo asked once he was sure the coast was clear, "…Is something on your mind Hattori?"

'_Yeah, you - way too much of ya for it ta be healthy_.' Curling his lip nervously as Kudo continued to stare him down, Heiji went with the first idea that came to his mind, "I…was just thinkin' about your situation." It wasn't a bad alternative: in reality, he _was_ actually worrying about it.

Sighing, Kudo rubbed his forehead with a small frustration, "Man…not this again. I already told you, I've made up my mind."

"But what if it doesn't work an' the consequence turns out ta be true?" Reminded of his anxiety revolving around the subject, Heiji wasn't acting like he'd planned - he was completely serious, "If that happens, you'll never be able t' go back t' your regular life…_never_."

"I already told you, if that happens, I can always tell the truth once everything is clear. Besides…either way…" breaking off from his sentence, Kudo murmured a few more words under his breath. They were almost inaudible, but Heiji knew he'd said something. In fact, he had almost sworn he'd heard the entire sentence, but it was so…_unlike_ Kudo it couldn't be what he'd said.

Back to his childish façade, Kudo smiled all the way while pushing Heiji back toward the stalls after giving him the suit he'd picked out, "Come on: we're done here. You need to get changed."

Nodding with an absent mind, Heiji was partway between unbuttoning his vest before he finally got back down to earth. Staring at the door, Heiji had to wonder what Kudo was thinking on the other side of it. Doubting that he'd heard it completely, Heiji repeated Kudo's words once more in his personal memory theatre.

_I already told you, if that happens, I can always tell the truth once everything is clear. Besides… _This was where Heiji had doubts. It had been so quiet and the words that had seemed most likely were so uncharacteristic to the shorter detective that he had to wonder where he'd even gotten them from. However, the more he looked back on the moment, the more he swore he heard Kudo mutter, "…either way…it doesn't matter which, one of my lives will be extinguished eventually…"

* * *

Staring around at all the high class guests, Heiji felt out of place. Even in the dim lighting of the dance floor, he could tell that everyone around him was wearing something more posh. He didn't exactly care, but it was a little weird when some of them stared at him. Checking his watch, he nodded to himself and headed off to a quiet corner.

Pulling out a cell phone, he made the arranged call. Glancing toward the front door, Heiji scanned for Mouri. She wasn't anywhere to be seen: perfect. On the other end of the line, Kudo's regular voice answered, "Hello?"

Feeling his skin crawl, Heiji whispered, "Kudo, you didn't take it before gettin' here, did you?"

"Yeah," at Heiji's small gasp, Kudo explained himself, "Don't be so surprised: if anyone saw '_Edogawa Conan_' go in there and not leave, they'd be worried. Besides, how odd would it look for a kid to come in carrying a suit three times too large for him?"

Heiji was silent long enough to incite another statement from Kudo, "It's too late for regret, Hattori. From here, we'll just have to see how things roll out." From a reassuring tone, Kudo then changed the topic, "Anyway, is everything clear?"

Not about to disappoint after Kudo had went to all the trouble and had taken the risks, Heiji nodded, "Yeah, she's nowhere in sight near the door, and…" making a clear path with his eyes to the restrooms, he added, "…there's a clear path t' the bathroom if ya need t' take a breather before doin' this."

"Oh brother…" Groaning on the other side, Kudo complained, "Really? …Toilet humour?"

"There's nothin' funny about it Kudo," completely serious to back up his point, Heiji's grip tightened on his phone, "…This may be the last time you can be you. If I were in your position, I'd make sure I had everythin' in order before takin' any action. You…can't afford t' make a mistake."

This time it was Kudo's turn to take the silence torch. Pausing for a good while, Heiji could hear the smile in his voice when Kudo finally stated, "…I get what you're saying." Within a second of his last syllable, Kudo ended the call.

Eying the door, Heiji waited for the rejuvenated Kudo to walk through. Getting an idiotic idea for a split second that the Kaitou Kid could walk in and throw a wrench into their plans, Heiji was shaking the thought out of his head as Kudo entered. Guests had been entering and leaving sporadically throughout the event, so no one really paid Kudo any mind - especially with the white fedora he had on that shaded his face and bangs. For Heiji, however, when the fellow teenage detective walked through those doors, he was positively shining. The odd light bounced off the white of the suit and almost made him seem godly. Distressed, Heiji decided to grab a glass of punch to calm down.

Behind him, Kudo headed through the crowd for the bathrooms. Though he was staring at his back, Kudo managed to send a message to Heiji through his gaze. Comprehending it, he headed for the washrooms as soon as he downed the rest of his drink.

Reaching for the handle, Heiji noticed a small sign to the sign. Hanging it on the door before entering, Heiji smiled at the words printed clearly on it: _Out of Order_. Squinting as the bright light inside contrasted the dark dance floor he'd gotten used to, Heiji first looked toward the stalls. No one was there other than Kudo who was standing in front of the mirrors, his hands resting on the counter. As an extra precaution to unwanted visitors, Heiji locked the door behind him.

"…Heh…I'm glad you convinced me to come here and think things over," looking at his reflection, Kudo took off his hat. His voice was shaking slightly, "Now that I'm here…I'm starting to have doubts."

"What are those doubts?" Noticing Kudo's reaction, Heiji could tell he was just going to brush it off, but Heiji wouldn't let him, "Time is runnin' out, Kudo, if ya can't get your worries out now, ya never will be able to."

Turned to face Heiji, Kudo had only one hand on the counter. Lowering his head, he faced himself in the mirror once more and set his other palm down. Focusing on the faucet, he mumbled, "I'm…afraid."

"…Of what?" Heiji felt he was being a bit harsh, but at the same time he knew he needed to be. Although feeling a bit bad about it, he went on, "Ya have t' be more specific."

"I…What if I…" Grasping his forehead in frustration, Kudo's voice warbled a bit, "What if I can't get it out in time, Hattori? …This could be my last chance to tell her how I feel…what if I botch it? There have been so many times before this that I've almost done it, but my doubts got in the way…and afterwards I always regretted it as Conan…because I couldn't fix my mistake. And everyday following a failure…I had to sit back and watch…watch as she cried and worried for someone right by her side."

Standing a bit of a distance away, Heiji's eyes widened as each word came out of Kudo's mouth. With each beat, something within him seemed to break further. He always had a brave mask on, and sometimes he'd shown some unnatural emotions that Heiji thought to be his '_true self_', but Heiji wasn't so sure of that now. Never before had Heiji tried to fully step in to Kudo's shoes and realize just how broken and shattered his life had become.

Kudo's life had been twisted and warped by that one cruel event in his life. He had to abandon his former life to live in the eyes of a stranger, he had to lie to those he cared about in order to ensure their safety - even if it was killing him inside to do so, he had to watch as those around him suffered because of the secrets he had to keep, he had to worry constantly everyday about the Organization…and he had to do it all alone. There were those like Heiji himself who knew about his real identity, and even Haibara who had experienced the same effect of the poison, but no one - not even his parents - had noticed the other effect.

He was at the end of his line and a part of him was being crushed _every, single day of his life_. To top everything off, in bouts of weakness, _Kudo_ was the strong one. _He_ was the one everyone leaned on…even for Heiji.

Who was it, then, that _Kudo_ went to for comfort? …In that situation - as much as it broke Heiji himself to realize - it was his _reflection_. He had no one to use as his own pillar of support, other than himself.

…But that was going to change, Heiji swore on it.

Able to only see Kudo's back from the right side of the glass, Heiji's last straw was pulled when he looked into the mirror. At the angle he was at, he still couldn't completely see Kudo's face, but there was one thing he saw that was enough to convince him to go through with the crazy idea that popped into his head.

"…_I love you_!" Blurting it out quickly but clearly, Heiji directed his eyesight directly at Kudo with no hesitation. Given power by the sudden rush, he pushed down his embarrassment as he watched Kudo. Spinning in surprise the instant the words came out of Heiji's mouth, Kudo didn't have time to cover the unmasked emotion he'd been hiding behind his back.

With wide, round, shimmering eyes that more resembled his Conan persona, Kudo blinked, separating and giving flight to a few of the loose tears in his eye sockets. Combined with the hair he'd lightly ruffled in his bout of frustration and the rosy tinge in his cheeks brought about by holding back his sorrow, the glint from the few drops rolling down his face added the final touch to the broken cutie named Kudo Shinichi.

Blushing at the adorable picture before him, Heiji felt flustered once more and new words forced their way up his throat, "S-See how easy it is? J-Just don' think a-about the consequences an'…just go for it! B-Better t' do somethin' stupid than n-nothin' at all and end up kickin' yourself for it later!" Unable to stare Kudo in the eye, Heiji found his gaze drift to Kudo's shoes. "Th-The same thing a-applies t'…t' what almost happened at that play. Y-Ya can't bother ta think, ya…ya just gotta-"

Noticing Kudo took a few quick steps, Heiji raised his head to look him in the eye once more. However, when his head made it up, Kudo's face was far closer than he'd expected. Barely noticing Kudo's grip on his upper arm and the back of his head, Heiji's eyes shook as he remained shocked at the sensation of Kudo's lips locked with his. The strangest thing of all, he didn't feel obliged to back away.

'_Oh god…Oh GOD_…'

Once Kudo's grip loosened, he backed away. Making a few steps of distance between them, Kudo stared with wide eyes at Heiji and Heiji stared back. Both were blushing, both were stunned and both were completely silent. Not daring to say the first word, both waited for the other to speak. Kudo ended up taking the plunge.

"Y…You're…right. If…Once you get the resolve…i-it just…_happens_. U-Um…" Grabbing his hat quickly, Kudo ran as he stuttered, "T-Time is running out, y-you said it yourself. I…I have to act now before…it's too late!" Unlocking the door, Kudo rushed out, leaving Heiji with his back to the door.

Standing still for a while, it was quite sometime before Heiji let out one dry chuckle, "…Was that just practice…for _her_?" He couldn't help it: he growled. Shifting his sight to the mirror, he smiled faintly.

"G-Geez…now _I'm_ the one cryin'…"

* * *

Checking over everything twice, Heiji sighed. He was already heading back to Osaka. After everything that happened, he both wanted to go back desperately and stay to see how things would roll out. Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself, "…Stayin' would just complicate things."

"It would," from the doorway, a familiar voice sounded, "We can't have _two_ freeloaders at the agency."

Terrified by the voice itself, Heiji was almost left speechless by the short figure. Barely audible to himself, Heiji stammered, "K-Kudo…you're…"

"I can't go back," his tone was less hopeless than Heiji would've expected. With what Kudo then added, he understood why, "…with test subjects, that is. If we find the poison we'll have one shot left."

"That's…good t' hear," though he'd already finished looking over his things, Heiji pretended to scan over them one last time as he muttered monotonously, "So…how did last night go?"

"It didn't," taken off guard by what he'd said, Heiji turned instinctively to look at Kudo. His hands were in his pockets and he was smiling lightly, "…I decided that it was too soon: if I were to turn back after telling her how I felt and…and going through with what we left half finished, that would break her heart more than anything. I'm waiting for the right moment, then I'm going for it."

Glad in a small aspect, Heiji was also crestfallen. Mouri Ran was the only one in Kudo's eyes. He'd known that for every second he'd been with Kudo, but it still tugged at his heart strings.

Zipping his bag shut, Heiji pouted, "Why are ya here anyway? Isn't this hotel pretty far from the agency?" Coming across something else, he asked with suspicion, "…How did ya get in here, anyway?"

"I told the desk clerk I was locked out of my brother's room," smiling innocently as he put on the childish display, he look transformed swiftly to something more sincere, "I have something I needed to tell you. It's…a big secret, so you'll have to let me whisper it in your ear."

"You're not gonna yell in my ear or somethin', are ya?" Though asking very sceptically, Heiji complied anyway and tilted his ear toward the shorter detective.

Leaning forward, Kudo clasped his hand behind Heiji's ear and breathed, "Thanks." Jutting forward quickly, he finished the message with a peck to Heiji's cheek.

Trotting toward the door with a new spring in his step, the last look Heiji saw on Kudo before the door concealed him was a sweet, adorable yet embarrassed smile. Left alone again after an intimate moment, this time Heiji genuinely smiled, "Heh…as always he knows the '_single truth_'…

"…and I'm still a step behind."

* * *

…DONE. …So, how was it?

I'm not a yaoi person so…I have no idea how I did. OTL

If anything else gets dubbed for Case Closed (movie, season) I may do something like this again. …You know: a oneshot for a pairing, a rare thing for me. …So…GO OUT THERE AND SUPPORT THE DUB *thumbs up*


End file.
